Electronic devices can generate a large amount of unwanted heat, which if not properly dissipated can adversely impact such devices. One way to dissipate the heat is by circulating air with a fan. Where air cannot be readily circulated and/or in cases where the air in not sufficiently clean, however, the heat from an electronic device can be dissipated by securing the electronic device to a heat removal device such as a heat pipe or thermosyphon. These heat removal devices typically include an evaporator, a condenser, and a heat dissipating feature such as a fin or other exterior surface of the heat removal device. For efficient heat dissipation, it is desirable to have the electronic device in contact with the evaporator, and the condenser in contact with the heat dissipating feature. However, the force required to secure the heat removal device to the electronic device sufficiently to achieve a desired level of thermal conductivity can sometimes deform or damage the heat removal device.